


Video call

by fingertaste



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Sex, sehun kai, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingertaste/pseuds/fingertaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wants a video call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video call

_-Hunnie-_

_I miss youuuuuuuuuuuuu so much _

Kai chuckled at the text he received at 10pm right after he finished showering. Still clothed in his white towel, wet hair and water rolled down on his chest, Kai sit on the edge of his hotel bed and smiling over Sehun’s text.

_miss you too babe_

Kai replied short with extra heart emoticon on his text. He just dropped his towel, dried the rest of of his body and grabbed a pair of sweat pants when another ping on his phone appear.

_-Hunnie-_

_Wanna video call…….pleaseeee_

Kai furrowed his eyebrow, curious, since Sehun rarely do video chat unless.. well unless he’s being a spoiled brat. So Kai climbed up to his bed and hiding his body under the soft white sheet.

“hi babe,”

kai greeted through the tiny camera on his phone. Looked fresh but his eyes couldn't hide his tiredness. It’s his seventh day at Fukuoka, working on some project for his company. Leaving sehun alone at their cozy apartment in Seoul.

“nini…,mmh”

Sehun ragging breath suddenly made Kai jolt a bit.

 _What is he doing_ , Kai couldn’t stop his imagination and gulp nervously.

“Baby? What happen? Kai couldn’t help but cracking at his voice.

“Want you….” Sehun said simply and successfully send another shiver down to Kai’s spine.

“Seriously hun, what are you doing?” Kai now straight up his back and lean on the headboard.He’s aware how lonely and cold his bed was. Kai heard another whimper and Sehun giggled.

“Are you drunk? “ Kai give another scolding tone.

“No,,I’m just horny,” Sehun said as if this is a casual matter.

Then he turn his phone to his lower part, and shit..Kai so doomed. There, Sehun’s cock standing proudly, red and his precum oozing full of glory, teasing Kai to lick his screen. Kai feeling another heat wave hit his lower part and groan, wishing this is only a dream. Wet dreamed.

“aah…nini….”

Another soft moan coming through the speaker, and Kai got a boner. Sehun’s hand appear and stroke his stunning cock slowly, making Kai jaw dropped and he was sitting uncomfortably on his bed, feeling something wet appear from his member.

“baby wha..” Kai closed his eyes when Sehun send another rich moan, thumbs stroke teasingly over his own slit, and spread his precum all over his cock.

“nini please….” Sehun begged was Kai weaknesses.

“what do u need babe,”

Kai gave up, play along to this sudden vulgar action of his boyfriend, hand slipping under his pants, and clenched his eyes tightly when his cold hand made contact to his warm cock.

**Author's Note:**

> don't....  
> because i dont know what the hell did i wrote hahaha xD  
> my first sekai porn drable..orz


End file.
